


Tricked!

by lilidelafield



Series: I've Started To Drabble - 100-200 word stories [15]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilidelafield/pseuds/lilidelafield
Summary: Napoleon would never steer his partner wrong...would he?





	Tricked!

“Are you sure about this Napoleon?” Illya was clearly unsure. Napoleon grinned impishly.

“Absolutely, nothing to worry about. I come here all the time. It’s a great way to relax after a heavy workout.”

“Napoleon, I’d sooner shower. What is so great about a sauna? I dislike hot temperatures.”

Napoleon opened a door and shoved his partner through.

“Through that other door there. Trust me, Illya. Have I ever steered you wrong?”

“Frequently!” Illya stepped through the door. He was met with a bevy of elderly ladies with easels. The teacher steered him to a chair.

“Welcome to our life-drawing class!”


End file.
